Selene Anastasia Rose Granger part 2
by DOROTHY-CHARISSE
Summary: Bella Cullen has found out about Selene and confronts Hermione as she calls the mother a whore and her child a bastard, if it wasn't for Jacob Black Bella wouldn't be alive. Instead of focusing on her he is transfixed on the female wolf not realizing that he and the woman have imprinted on each other, Jacob wants the woman and what does the Volturi want with the woman and her baby.


_**As I said before, I watched the last two Twilight movies and the one thing I hated was the idea of a fully grown man like Jacob imprinting on a child. It kinda made my skin crawl to think that Jacob Black imprinted on Renesmee (Can't spell it, sorry) and with all markings wouldn't a vampire, werewolf or Shapeshifter be thinking of that person sexually. (Like I said skin crawly) Secondly I'll be a liar if I said I knew about Native American customs and traditions as I know only very little about engagements and marriage ceremonies so forgive me for this if I got it wrong**_

_**Well on with the story!**_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

Even with Harry Potters words that Hermione Granger was a threat to her own child, even Minerva McGonagall tried to be the voice of reason but it wasn't enough as the Ministry ordered Miss Granger to give up her child. Hermione sobbed as she held her daughter close to her as she stepped out of the courtroom; one of the judges couldn't believe they could listen to a wizard who was trying to get back at a witch, because she refused to be his lover again after he cheated on her.

Stepping out of the courtroom, Lawyer Irene Stienbank talked to the Jury as she presented her evidence against the wizard who put the accusations to attention; if Miss Granger was to keep her child she needed to tarnish Ronald Billius Weasley's name as she showed the things that Ron had done to be in the spotlight and how he cheated and betrayed his friends with selling the story.

When he realized their was responsibility when he got one witch Lavender Brown pregnant, Mr Weasley was going to leave the blonde to be with Miss Granger when he saw that he had a better chance to be in the papers with the defendant.

With evidence and character references from Ron Weasley's own family, the Ministry dismissed the case from the courts leaving Hermione Granger alone and to keep Selene. Molly Weasley went over to Hermione to apologize for her son's actions; Hermione Granger was too emotionally exhausted and tired of people saying they were sorry. All she was thinking about was her daughter and her small family, without telling anyone both Sirius Black and Harry Potter brought two houses in town and a small cottage a few miles away from the Reserve from the Tribe who would teach her self control of her wolf.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Charlie Swan was still friends with Billy Black no matter if their children were not on speaking terms, the elder of the Tribe knew that his youngest son wasn't really in love with Bella Swan and would one day meet his intended- his imprint and mate. Charlie really liked the boy and thought that Jacob and Bella would have made a amazing couple, but not everything turns out the way it should as Bella now in love with a young man named Edward Cullen; the boy was a bit arrogant and thought he was above everyone else even when he tried not to.

Needing to get back to patrol as he told Billy he would see him later for the Football game with a few beers after his shift, Charlie Swan waved to the young men and patted Jacob Black on the back telling him that everything will turn out all right in the end; the young man wanted to believe that, but Bella was the most important person in his life and loved with all his heart. Jacob Black hated Edward Cullen and the rest of the leeches for taking the one thing that meant everything to him, he loved Bella and even hated her for stringing him along and telling him that he was the one when she was pining for a pompous and arrogant blood sucker.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Three months had past and Bella was now happily married to Edward, Emmett tried as did Jasper to get along with Bella for their brother's sake Jasper told his wife Alice. "I don't think it was a good idea for Edward to marry Bella, eventually she would resent him as she ages as he stays the same and soon wants to be turned. You and I know that we have a treaty with Quileute Tribe that just waiting for us to make a mistake."

For once Emmett agreed with the little guy within reason, "I agree with the little guy that Bell would eventually want to be turned to be with Edward and he is also right about the Mutts, but I don't agree that our Ed shouldn't of married Bella as we can't choice who we love or change how we feel... Oh damn I've gone soft, I need to go hunting to feel like myself again, coming Rosie."

Rosalie looked up from her magazine briefly to look at her husband before rolling her eyes and went back to her article, Emmett smiled adoringly at the blonde as he grabbed her magazine and ran out of the house as Rosalie screamed that she was going to kill him as she chased after her husband.

Alice Cullen still felt guilty about Hermione Granger as she wondered how to find her and apologize for her actions, she didn't know what came over her when she verbally attacked the girl who did nothing but be a friend to her and the family. Rosalie was even disgusted with her and she was the Queen B when it came to sarcastic and rude attitude towards anyone; sighing she grabbed her keys to her car ready to take Bella to get a new wardrobe when both Emmett and Rosalie came back telling them that Hermione Granger was in Forks and was living just at the outskirts of the Reserve.

Alice smiled with the thought to cleanse herself and finally get to apologize to the girl, what shocked the petite vampire was Hermione Granger wasn't the girl they met all those months ago as she was now one of those mutts; what shocked Alice and the others even more was that Hermione had a baby with her and the child looked so much like their brother Edward.

"What baby? what baby looks like Edward! and who is Hermione?"

The Cullens turned round to see a tearful Bella as she angrily asked again who Hermione was and more importantly if the child really did belong to her husband.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

When Edward returned back home, he could feel his family's tension and their voices in his mind as he heard the words Hermione and baby. Entering inside Edward went directly went to his wife and tried to hold her, but Bella pulled away as she asked who Hermione Granger was and who the baby was? Alice Cullen couldn't take the guilt as she told Bella the truth when she saw the heartbreak on her brother's face when he tried to explain himself.

"I knew about the baby as I had seen her in a vision, I didn't want Hermione to get hurt through this or you. I saw her nearly die to give birth to the girl, I saw the blood and the mutt that she saw as her father bit her to save her life."

Alice Cullen looked at brother silently pleading for his forgiveness, but Edward couldn't look at her as he pleaded with Bella to let him explain that what happened between him and Hermione only happened once and it didn't mean anything as he loved her. Alice also explained that the Volturi want Hermione's daughter as they believe that Miss Granger with her magic and Edward's ability to read minds would produce a strong opponent.

"Aro wants the child, even if he has to kill Hermione, he has recruited Jane, Alec and Caius to collect her," Alice looked at her father hoping he would have the answers. "I know I did wrong in not telling anyone of my visions, I'm sorry father from keeping this from you all but I thought she would be safe in England."

Emmett Cullen being a empath thought that Alice's feelings were something to do with Mione not seeing them and cutting ties with them. What he didn't expect was that Edward had a one night stand with the girl and Alice knew about the baby and didn't intend to tell them anything about their friend, Jasper couldn't believe that the vampire he loved would hid this from him and was more hurt than angry as he walked out of the house to be alone.

Edward wanted to place all the blame on his sister, but he was to blame as well if not more. Edward Cullen pleaded with his wife to give him a chance to explain himself, but Bella wouldn't have it as she said she wanted to see this Hermione Granger for herself and this baby to see if the child was truly Edward's. For once Edward Cullen wished he could read his wife's mind; in the end he took Bella to Hermione's home just three miles of the Border of the Reserve.

Once Bella Cullen was outside Hermione's home she saw a young woman her age on her porch with the most beautiful baby girl she had ever seen; there's no mistaking those reddish brown eyes that the baby was Edward's.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hermione Granger and Harry Potter felt so relaxed in Forks, there was some parts of the Magical World they would miss but they would never step foot there again after the way they were treated. Hermione had her boys over for dinner; after a hearty meal Harry, Sirius and Remus were relaxing as they washed the dishes before watching the Quidditch Match with Bulgaria and Essex Harpies leaving Hermione outside with Selene looking at the stars as named each one she remembered.

As much as she didn't feel the cold, she wasn't going to let Selene get sick as she was about to head inside. Suddenly Hermione stopped in her tracks when she smelt Edward was near and he wasn't alone, by his side was a dark haired woman that Hermione figured out was Bella Swan/Cullen. Bella was face to face with the young woman that was trying to break her marriage; Edward looked at the beautiful baby and didn't know if he wanted to hold her or walk away.

Bella Cullen wanted answers as she screamed at her telling Hermione that if she had Edward's daughter that didn't mean that he would leave her to be a father that he probably wasn't even his. Harry Potter stepped outside when he heard the commotion outside, the three wizards were about to intervene - instead Hermione gently placed her daughter in Harry's arms and told her brother to take Selene inside the warmth of the house.

There was no chance that Harry was letting Hermione alone, but his sister glared at him and told him to go inside as he reluctantly entered the house reluctantly as told Edward if anything happened to Hermione he would answer to him. Hermione was too emotionally drained and wasn't in the mood for Bella's dramatics as she told Bella to leave, Bella smirked thinking she had the upper hand as the two began to argue.

"Look Bella, I don't really care what Edward does as he told me that it was one time thing. Now please I'm asking you nicely to leave me alone and get off my doorstep." Hermione turned away from Bella ready to head inside to go inside for Selene's bedtime. "And if Edward wants to see Selene that's entirely up to him and not you."

Bella stormed over to Hermione and slapped her hard across the face, the dark haired woman knew she went too far with Granger and slowly backed off. What Bella didn't expect was for Miss Granger to jump over Edward's head and transform into her wolf snarling viciously; Edward went in front of his wife his eyes glintling in warning to back away before he made her. As Edward was fast, Hermione was faster as she ducked and swung around Edward Cullen.

Suddenly another wolf went in front of Bella to protect her, after everything that happened Jacob was still protecting her as Bella smiled happily thinking she was forgiven and everything to go to the way it was between them. Jacob Black as much as he was angry at Edward for taking the one he loved, he couldn't let Bella get hurt as he tackled the other wolf and the pair began to fight; Edward kept Bella behind him as he watched the amazing sight of Hermione's reddish brown fur with gold tints fighting with his sworn enemy.

Hermione Granger had the upper hand, that was till Jacob used a trick that Leah Clearwater taught him to get the upper hand and he was surprised that it worked as he had the female wolf pinned to the ground. Time stood still for Jacob as he looked down at the female and felt his heart race, with Bella Swan it was about protecting her as she was weak and couldn't defend herself. A part of him liked the idea of being the strong manly man and being friends that he and Bella would make a brilliant couple as they knew everything about each other; he fooled his heart that what he felt for Bella was true love that one felt for their mates.

That was till he looked into the eyes of the female shapeshifer the feeling he had for Bella was nothing to the intense feeling he had for the wolf in front of him; the wolf shifted and in front of Jacob was a beautiful woman with soft honey curls and chocolate brown eyes. A part of Jacob was confused as it was always been Bella constantly in his mind, all a sudden all he think about was to be close to this young woman to love and protect her.

Both Edward and Bella Cullen were ignored as the two shapeshifters had eyes only for each other, for some reason Bella didn't like the Jake was looking at the wolf that was trying to kill her; Edward was happy with the prospect of the Mutt keeping away from his wife- however what didn't like was that Jacob had imprinted on the mother of his child.

This was confusing for Jacob Black and needed to be alone to clear his thoughts, taking one last glimpse of the girl, Jacob headed back to the Reserve to speak with his father to get his answers.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%

Billy Black could see it as did Sam Uley and the other members of the tribes that Jacob was more anxious as he was pacing in his room, Billy wheeled himself into his son's room. What he didn't expect was that his only son had imprinted on a girl who was a shapeshifter like them, but she laid with a vampire resulting in a halfbreed leech, Billy was surprised about this and knew if he denied Jacob this girl he would go against his wishes and persue the young woman without the consent of the elders. Giving his consent to the younger man Jacob was soon smiling with the thought of the girl as he was thinking of ways to get to know her; elsewhere Caius and Marcus were outside downwind from Miss Granger's senses.

They could see the pure power coming from the child and what she was capable of, with the right guide and nurturing Selene Granger would be a great ally to the vampire clan. Selene had great mind shields just like her mother and could control the elements around her, there were many vampire who could control fire, water, air and earth. It was a rarity that a vampire let alone a halfbreed could control all elements as a tool or a weapon, Aro wanted the child so he could manipulate and mold her into his greatest achievement.

He didn't care if Hermione Granger went with the Volturi willing or against her will, but Aro wanted Selene as his pupil and and new member of his clan. Aro knew that Selene was his friend Carlisle's Granddaughter, he treasured his friendship even doe Carlisle broke all ties with him; but Aro loved power more and he always got his way in the end.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%

Jasper Hale was a bit distant with Alice, he was less angry but mostly hurt that his wife would keep that kind of information away from them especially if their family were in danger. Esme wanted to meet her granddaughter as she went out with few treats she conjured up as a peace offering, knowing that Hermione loved sugar cookies as she made a box of them for the girl.

Carlisle wanted to meet little Selene himself, but his daughter Alice was upset and she didn't know how to fix what she had said and done as he held her close and told her that everything would be all right as he rocked her back and forth in his arms in comfort.

Esme Cullen smiled to herself when she sensed her children, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were following her as she stopped in her tracks and told them to stop. "When You three have had enough of playing Hide & Seek, you can follow me and meet your Niece properly."

Jasper Hale shyly looked away and would of blushed if he could, Rosalie kept her head up high trying to disguise her excitement of of seeing her niece for the first time. Emmett just saluted Mrs Cullen as a wounded soldier saying 'Yes Ma'am' before asking if Hermione still had anymore those Blood lollies left over; Esme just laughed as she lead the way to Hermione's house and knocked on the door.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

It was late afternoon and Selene was finally asleep, the four month old was colic and Hermione was sure that her daughter was teething. Finally after near ten hours of Selene crying to be fed, changed her diaper and spitting up medicine onto her mother's t-shirt Selene was finally asleep. All the clean laundry was ironed and pressed and all her chores were completed, she was about to sit down and read her book when there was a knock on her door.

Putting a silencing charm on Selene's door Hermione opened the door to see Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Mrs Cullen outside her house, she didn't know what they were thinking as she brought forth her Gryffindor courage to keep her head up high. Emmett and Jasper came closer to the frame of the door and Granger was waiting for them to make a snide remark or comment about her being a wolf, she wasn't disappointed when Jasper looked awy from her as Emmett stared down at her.

"I only have one thing to say to you Granger."

Hermione glared at Emmett and the rest of the vampires as she went in large vampire's space ready for anything that they threw against her. "Whatever it is, just say what it is and get it over and done with?"

Emmett came in closer in a threatening pose as he was nose to nose with Hermione. "Yeah, I have something to say... where's my hug and where are you hiding the blood candy?"

Jasper was grinning as he was the first to hug Mione after not seeing her for a long time, followed by Rosalie as she asked where Potter was as she missed her petty arguments with the man. Emmett just walked in after pressing a kiss to Granger's cheek ignoring the smell of wet dog that was on her, Hermione looked over at Esme as the elder woman smiled and hugged her as she offered her peace offering. Smiling that not all her friends in the Cullen family hated her as she looked over her shoulder to see the large vampire looking through her cupboards for the blood lollipops, shaking her head at the antics of Emmett and Jasper when they found the lollipops as they sat on the couch happily sucking on the candy.

"Well, since the boys made themselves comfortable you might as well come in."

The four vampires stayed for a few hours and Hermione found it funny that Rosalie was cooing at Selene as Emmett was playing peek-a-boo and making raspberry sound making Selene Granger laugh, Jasper Hale kept looking over at his family as Esme Cullen was making Hermione relax with some tea as she asked how Hermione came to be a shapeshifter.

"I can't get into detail, but my parents were killed and the only three people that helped me through it all was Harry, Sirius and my Selene's honorary Grandfather Remus. When I discovered I was pregnant with Selene I already decided to keep her; my brother pleaded with me to abort her and Sirius... let's just say his language would make a Dock Worker blush and Remus didn't say a word but I knew he didn't want me to risk my I was given birth to Selene I had already lost too much blood, Remus didn't want to but we had already lost so many people in our lives as he bit me to save my life and make me a werewolf."

Taking a sip of her tea to wet her lips and to calm her nerves Hermione continued.

"Instead of turning into a werewolf, my Papa's bite triggered a dormant gene I never knew I had so I checked into it and discovered that on my father's side there was Native American tribe that was closely related to the Quileute Tribe called the Makah Tribe that I believe to be great Whale Hunters... Any way because of me being a werewolf my ex boyfriend decides that he wants me back after getting his girlfriend pregnant and he didn't want the responsibility of being a father. When Ron Weasley saw Selene he called me all things under the sun and I really wanted to kill him when he called my daughter a bastard, me, Harry and Ron had been friends for years and he calls the Ministry and told them I was a threat to my daughter."

Esme's heart went out to the mother as she pulled Hermione into her arms letting her cry on her shoulder.

"I could of lost my baby because of Ron, the Ministry are against everything that ain't human- that means that they would see Selene and me as animals that needed to be put down. Somehow I eventually won my case and got to keep my daughter, after that incident me and the guys decided to cut ties with the Weasleys and left England to start anew in Forks."

There was more that Hermione had said, but those were the words that stuck with Esme Cullen as she asked a small favour from a coven in Ireland. Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett wondered with that devilish little smile like a cat that was set lose on a flock of Pigeons as they headed back home to tell Carlisle Cullen that Hermione was well and they were still welcome at her home to see Selene Anastasia Rose Granger.

As the couples were settling down for the night or wandering around the woods to clear their minds or hunting for their favorite things they liked to eat, Carlisle Cullen was snuggling on the couch with his wife and knew by her smile that Esme had done something. "Let's just say hun, that I called in a favor that needed a bit of Irish Charm."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%5

Lavender was nearly six months pregnant with her and Ron's son, she was finally happy that she had her Ronniekins back. There was many rumors that Ron was going to leave her with a baby and go back to Hermione Granger; she didn't want to believe for a minute that Ron Weasley would go to the Ministry so they would take her child; she didn't even know that the Bookworm was even pregnant as she thought of her a bit of a prude and would only know about sex if it was a text book.

The blonde had spent the day with her friends chatting away over coffee and what they were up to, Parvati and Padama Patil were gushing over the tiny baby clothes that Lavender had brought not knowing they were being watched by a gorgeous man with scruffy hair that looked like he just got of bed, stubbled and chiseled face and slightly muscled in all the right places. As the Patil Twins paid their bill and headed back to work warning their friend that Ron was bad news and not to believe the redhead's lies, but loved blinded and didn't want to see the bad in her Ronniekins.

Liam couldn't believe how fickle this blonde was, his red eyes flashed as he put his hand into the inner pocket of his brown jacket to pay his bill and walked over to the girl as he sat down and quickly won Lavender Brown with his handsome toothy grin and his Irish brogue. Reading the blonde's mind he couldn't believe his luck that it would be a quick in and out job, he wanted to feed of her as she was grating on his last nerve but he promised Maggie and Siobhan that he wouldn't feed. As if he would feed off a mother, he might still feed of humans but he still had morals as he told her he had a message from someone named Sirius Black.

Lavender Brown was now intrigued with what this gorgeous man had to say as she was all ears to hear what the wizard she secretly wanted as he was the richest family in the Wizarding World and it didn't hurt that Sirius was the yummy Bad Boy.

Wanting to roll his eyes Liam just smiled as he placed his rough large callused hands to each side of Lavender's temples pushing the memories of Ron going to Hermione and told the caramel curled woman that he wanted her back, Lavender felt sick that she opened her legs for this wizard when she saw everything and practically called her a whore and didn't really wanted her.

Lavender then began to cry when she saw that when Ron Weasley didn't get his way and called Hermione baby a bastard and a whore after she said she didn't even wanted him back and go back to Lavender.

Liam felt bad that the blonde girl was crying with what she was seeing as she pushed herself away blowing her runny nose and made sure her make-up wasn't smudged; his concern turned to disbelief when he heard Lavender sob out that she couldn't believe she wanted to marry Ronald Weasley. "I wanted to marry him after he calls me a whore, well he has another thing coming and to think I was going to let him be a father to my son when it isn't even his."

Maggie and Siobhan timed everything well as they flirted with Ron Weasley as he took him for a few drinks, they felt like ripping his throat out and leave him to bleed to death when he asked if they fancied a threesome. Playing to his whims they giggled like teenagers as he had his arm wrapped around their waists and walked to the direction of the Three Broomsticks when he bumped into a couple who were chatting; as drunk as he was he recognized the voice of Lavender as she said that she didn't want to marry him now after finding out about him wanting Hermione Bookworm Granger when he had someone like her waiting for him. Ron Weasley now felt guilty that he was going to bed these two women when his girlfriend was pregnant with his child, that was until he heard Lavender say that the baby didn't even belong to him.

Not far away was Rita Skeeter and couldn't believe her luck as she was given gold as her dictoquill was taking notes as she was taking pictures, as Rita was taking pictures and asking questions about Ron's cheatings and Lavender's infidelity with other men the three vampires left and called Esme Cullen that they got Ron without maiming or killing him. None of them could believe that Esme had a devilish streak in her or had it in her as she was the sweetest thing they ever known; they smiled when they heard Mrs Cullen laugh as they silently promised to keep their eye on that one.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% 

Jacob Black had been watching his imprinted playing with her daughter as she conjured pretty little butterflies from a stick she had with her making the baby giggle and clap her hands in delight, the young man came in closer to hear the girl's sweet voice not noticing a twig under his foot. Hermione looked up and spotted Jacob as he was cursing his luck, he went to apologize for disturbing their picnic and was about to leave. Jacob was surprised when he felt Hermione's hot hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Hermione with her daughter Selene on her hip; when she asked if he wanted to stay and share lunch as she always over packed on sandwiches and soda.

Using this as a chance to get to know Hermione as this was the first they talked instead of fighting, as they were eating and chatting away as five month Selene was looking at her mummy and the strange man that smelt like the forest and wood smoke stare at each other weirdly. Selene was used to getting attention from her many uncles and aunties that doted on her especially her Grandpa who sneaked a piece of his prized chocolate without mummy knowing as she was uncle Harry and Padfoot's little princess.

Making herself more cute Selene starting playing with her toes and making spit bubbles, Hermione and Jacob came out of their trance and the pair blushed. Jacob wanted to kiss Hermione but fought his urges as he talked about his time on the Reserve and the history of his people that Hermione found fascinating, she heard many things about the Quileute Tribe and things she didn't.

It was late afternoon and Hermione had to get back home as Harry Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were coming over to visit after work. Jacob helped Hermione clean up after their picnic, the young man's hand brushed against the girl's and he saw a life time of them with their first kiss. There were flashes of them being a couple, making love, becoming husband and wife then proud parents of their own children as he became a father to Selene even doe half her blood was that Cullen Leech he could love the baby as she was half Hermione's. Jacob could see himself and Hermione running through the forest protecting their home and growing old together; Hermione Granger had seen the same thing as she pulled her hand away confused with what had seen.

Hermione could feel the things that Jacob was feeling and she needed to know what was going on, Jacob sighed as his large callused hand took Hermione's smaller ones in his as he explained what happened between them and what they did was they both imprinted on each other.

"You know you felt what I feel, what we both feel Hermione."

Hermione would be lying if she said she wasn't attracted to the man, but it was kind of freaking her out that she had somehow imprinted on Jacob Black as her mate and lover when she didn't even know the guy.

Jacob couldn't stop his hands as he gently touched her cheek and played with her caramel curls, he smiled to himself when Hermione didn't pull away or push him back. He didn't want to scare Hermione off by claiming that he loved her and wanted to be her everything when they didn't even know each other, licking his dried lips he asked her if she wanted to go on a date in the other side of town to the local Movie Threatre on Saturday.

Hermione Granger wasn't sure till she looked into Jacob's dark eyes and finally on one date, Jacob had the biggest grin on his face and told her not to eat as he was treating her to dinner and get the best strawberry pie in the whole of Forks. Jacob's enthusiasm was contagious as Hermione found herself smiling back not realizing they were getting closer; Jacob wanted to know what Hermione's lips felt like on his as he pressed his lips onto hers lingering longer than he should. Hermione didn't expect the intense feeling she got from the kiss as she kissed Jacob back making the man groan as he deepened the kiss, Hermione and Jacob knew this was going too fast as they pulled away and started packing up after themselves.

Jacob took the blanket and picnic basket as Hermione carried her daughter back to her home not noticing they were being watched by Edward Cullen wanting to get a glimpse of his baby, as much as he wanted to be a father to Selene he didn't want to hurt his wife as Bella didn't exactly stopped him from seeing his child he didn't want to hurt Bella anymore as she had been. He didn't like the way that Jacob was looking at the mother of his child or the way they kissed as they played happy families with his daughter, he may not love Hermione as he loved Bella but he felt kind of possessive over Granger as she was the mother of Selene Anastasia Rose.

He wanted to kill the Mutt for touching Hermione Granger, but he stopped himself. Hermione had the right to move on and he didn't have any say in her life unless it had something to do with their daughter; there was nothing more that Edward wanted than to hold his baby girl and his mother and father told him many time that Hermione had welcomed the clan to her home including Alice, but the petite vampire felt she needed to make amends. Alice and Carlisle had gone to Rome to speak with Aro and convince him and the Volturi that Selene was better of with her mother and the Cullens a bit longer, if that was true then he could see Selene and spend time with his daughter; the only problem now was Bella as he had to convince her.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%

Carlisle Cullen and his daughter Alice were the presence of Aro and his court, Aro maliciously smiled as he asked what his one time friend what he wanted with him. The blonde vampire told Aro that taking Selene Granger away from her mother would cause a war between them and the wolves as Hermione was now a shapeshifter and soon a member of the Quileute Tribe when she bonded with pack leader Jacob Black.

Aro wasn't convinced of his brother and friend's words as he made Alice come to him and show him the vision she had, clearing her mind as she brought forth the vision she saw before pressing her fingers to Aro's temple.

Aro saw the death of Carlisle and many of his own clan to protect a little girl, there was a few humans and one werewolf protecting. There was so much carnage and blood on the ground as many of his Coven were slain or ripped apart, his precious Jane was dead as was Caius and so many others as he watched his own death as his head was ripped off his shoulder and thrown into the fire.

Alice Cullen pulled away and went back to her father's side before bowing down, Alice Cullen knew that by her mother that she was welcomed into Hermione's home to meet her niece but she wouldn't be able to hold or bond with Selene with a guilty conscience for what she did and said to Hermione who did nothing but be her friend.

As Aro and his Council were in the back room discussing what was going to be done over the half vampire child, Carlisle was comforting his daughter as she asked if Hermione would ever forgive her for the things she done or said; Carlisle pulled Alice into his arms and whispered in her ear that Hermione was the forgiven type and if you meant your apologies then she will forgive. Alice Cullen wanted to believe with all her heart that Hermione would forgive her; just as she was about to say anything else the doors opened and Aro entered the room followed by the elders of the Coven.

Carlisle waited on bated breath in what was going to happen to granddaughter and the rest of his family as Aro and his council sat down to give their verdict, Aro stood up as did the others when the Head of the Volturi told Carlisle that he will call off Jane, Caius and Marcus from taking Selene for now as he would wait for Selene to grow up and see the development of the half vampire's powers before calling her forward to his coven.

Carlisle and Alice sighed with relief to hear this as they thanked Aro for his lenience as they bowed in respect before leaving the Volturi House and headed for home; once safely back in their rooms Carlisle called his wife Esme and told her the good news as Esme said she would let Hermione know this and what Alice did for her niece.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Returning back from Rome both Carlisle and Alice headed to Hermione's home to see Selene, as Esme Cullen promised she went to Selene's mother and told her the good news and the things that Alice had done in penance for the wrongs she done towards her. Alice was nervous as the door opened and Hermione stood there with Remus Lupin holding his Granddaughter in his arms sneaking bits of chocolate to the baby; Hermione knew that her father figure was doing but said nothing when she saw the pure joy and happiness on the werewolf's face of the baby's antics.

When Hermione opened the door and spotted Alice she went over to the petite vampire and hugged her thanking her for what she did for Selene, Alice quickly got over her own shock as she hugged Hermione back and kept apologizing. "Oh hush, please come in and meet your niece."

Hermione took Alice's hand and led her and Carlisle into the warmth of the house as she introduced Remus Lupin to the vampires, Alice was reluctant to shake the Mutt's hand but Carlisle happily shook Remus' hand. Seeing this Alice shook Remus' scarred hand and smiled as she stared into Remus' arms to see a beautiful baby girl with honey curls and reddish brown eyes that matched Edward's surrounded with thick eyelashes and the most adorable smile Alice had ever seen.

Alice looked at Hermione silently asking for permission to hold her niece, Hermione just smiled and nodded as Remus reluctantly let the vampire take his Granddaughter out of his arms. Alice cuddled the baby as Carlisle was cooing and making Selene giggle as held the doctor's pale finger, both vampire instantly fell for the child as Alice was thinking of all the toys and dresses she was going to buy her little treasure as it was a auntie's right to spoil her niece.

Both Carlisle and Alice stayed a bit longer and got to meet Sirius Black who was boyish and playful with his jokes, both Emmett and Sirius would get along like a house on fire. Harry Potter was a different matter as he still remembered what Alice did and said to his sister, Hermione looked over at her brother and sighed. "Harry, if I can forgive Draco Malfoy for the things he said and done to me through the years at school then you can forgive Alice especially as she saved Selene and my lives from the Volturi Coven."

Harry Potter grumbled about stubborn women as he went to Alice and thanked her for what she done for his family and would forgive her, but it wasn't forgotten. The young man then smiled when he saw his niece in Alice's arms and pressed a tender kiss to the baby's forehead asking her if she had been good for her mummy as he pulled out a teddy-bear out of his briefcase.

Sirius Black grinned as he teased Hermione about her date on Saturday with Jacob, Hermione blushed making Remus and Sirius chuckle as Harry said he wanted to meet this Jacob to see if he was good enough for his sister. Carlisle just smiled at the antics of the small family as he offered to babysit Selene at his home as Harry and Sirius were working and it was a full-moon that Remus couldn't look after her, Hermione wasn't sure as she didn't want to abuse their generosity but Alice leapped at the chance of looking after Selene for the evening.

Hermione Granger eventually caved in and said she would bring Selene to the house at five if they didn't mind as they could spend some time with their princess.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Through the months Jacob and Hermione became close and a loving couple, Edward Cullen got to know his daughter even when Bella was against it of her husband being with Selene. Eventually Edward Cullen lost his temper as he told his wife he had the right to spend time with his baby, "look Bella. I want to know my daughter and I know you think I want Hermione Granger, but she and I need to be friends for our child's sake."

Bella Swan Cullen knew she was being selfish but, Edward was her husband and was jealous of Hermione being able to give Edward a child when she couldn't. The way she was going she was going to lose him and the Cullen Coven the way she was going as she got to know Hermione who was Jacob's girlfriend and little Selene who was just a adorable seven month baby who was trying to crawl; she was sure that Edward was doing a jig when his daughter called him Da Da.

Harry Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin needed to meet Jacob as they asked what his intentions were towards their Hermione, Jacob was nervous as he wanted to make a great impression on Hermione's family. The three men couldn't hold their laughter in for long as they welcomed into the family of misfits and warned Jacob to treat Hermione with kid gloves and a lady as she was. "I promise you I would treat with nothing but utmost respect, you have my word on this."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%

Jacob Black and Hermione Granger had been together for nearly a year, through those months Jacob had falling deeper in love with the young woman and adored Selene as if she was his own. He would never get along with the Cullens but he would do it for Hermione as she was close friends with the vampires and they were Selene's family.

He had asked his elders for permission and they gave their blessing, Jacob was on cloud nine as he headed out to the stores to purchase he needed for tonight.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hermione wondered what was wrong with her boyfriend as he was all fingers and thumbs, they were at the beach watching the waves as the last of the sun was setting in the horizon setting the skies into pinks, oranges and reds. Both Jacob and Hermione were snuggling by the campfire toasting marshmallows to make s'mores and sharing kisses here and there; Jacob Black broke off the kiss as wanted to tell her something important.

The young woman was now getting worried as she wondered what was going on, feeling her nerves he assured that everything was fine as his hand into his pants pocket and pulled out a small box and opened it to reveal a diamond ring. Hermione was now shaking like a leaf as Jacob made Hermione hit on a falling tree and went down on one knee, "I... I had this pretty speech in my head in what I was going to say, I may not be intelligent as you or have a lot of money but I love you Mione and there's nothing I want more for to be my wife, Hermione Jane Granger. Will you marry me?"

Instead of answering Hermione squealed and jumped into Jacob's strong arms and kissed him passionately, Jacob kissed her back as he pulled her close and deepened the kiss.

"So is that a yes Granger?"-

"Of course it's a yes, there's nothing I want more than to be your wife."

A few months later Jacob and Hermione were married and their marriage blessed by the elders of the Quileute Tribe, the Cullens and the Quileute Tribe would never get along but they were a part of Hermione and the Tribe were about family.

The Cullens had taken Selene for the week as Hermione and Jacob Black went on their Honeymoon to consummate their marriage; the next morning Jacob blushed when Sam Uley slapped him on the back as he teased about becoming a man. "All jokes aside Jake, you are a lucky man to have a woman like her and I want you to always treat her with love and respect throughout your marriage."

Hermione Black was on the porch in her bathrobe with her curl hair all over the place with Jacob's hands running through it when they made love, seeing her in nothing under her robe and a happy sleepy smile on her face Jacob walked over to his wife and lifted her onto his shoulder and locked the door behind him to make love to her again.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Through the years Hermione became a mother again this time to twin boys who looked so much like his father when he was a boy, Billy Black proudly looked at his Grandsons as he hugged his only son for making him a Grandfather. Hermione tiredly smiled at the emotional scene between father and son as she asked Billy if he wanted to hold William Sirius and Michael Remus; Billy was shocked that Jacob and Hermione had named one of their sons after him.

Sirius Black ended up married to a sweet young woman named Amanda and was all for quickly having children with the woman as he said he didn't mind the practice of making one.

Remus Lupin met and fell in love with a Metamorphus named Nyphadora Tonks, they were happily married and moved back to England where Tonks gave him a son named Theodore or Teddy for short.

Harry Potter ended up married and bonded to Leah Clearwater, with the help of Hermione Black making a fertility potion both Harry and Leah Potter had a little girl that they named Sarah Lily Marie.

Selene Anastasia Rose Granger Cullen became close with her father and the Cullen family, she wanted to be a doctor like her Grandfather as she came to the office and had her own stethoscope to listen her toy patients heartbeat and learnt to put on bandages on right and how to make a sling for a broken arm.

The Cullens and the Quileute Tribe would never see eye to eye, but they had on thing in common- their love for Hermione Granger Black and Selene Anastasia Rose Cullen.

The end


End file.
